Unexpected Love Story
by AoiFLAME
Summary: Lucy quits the guild because Natsu cheats on her and calls her weak. She soon meets cocky Sting Eucliffe. Will love blossom? Sticy
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love Story**

I don't own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 1: Meeting **

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

I walked to Fairy Tail with the company of my little spirit, Plue. I was so excited for today. It was me and Natsu's one year anniversary. I couldn't wait!

I opened the guild's doors to see an unpleasant sight. Natsu and Lissanna were kissing.

"NATSU, HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME." I screamed at him. I didn't care if everybody was staring at me as tears pooled out of my eyes.

"Lucy, you are weak and I like Lissanna much better anyway. I always have to save you. It's annoying." Natsu said. Too bad for Natsu, Erza choose to come back from her S-class mission with Gray, Juvia, and Jellal (He somehow got out of jail). Erza and Gray ran over to Natsu and started yelling at him

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO LUCY." Erza yelled surrounding Natsu with swords.

I quickly walked to Master's office. " I would like to quit the guild "

"Why?" he said

"I don't think I can stand being here."

"Ok then. Have a safe trip." Master said with tears sliding down his face. He removed my mark .

As I opened the door and Erza, Jellal, Juvia, and Gray fell right in front of me.

"Please don't leave Lucy!"Erza begged

"Juvia doesn't want her love rival to leave"

I sweatdropped "You're still calling me that even though you're going out with Gray?"

"Sorry Erza,Juvia ,Jellal ,Gray I have to go." I gave them a smile and walked out of the doors

" Now where should I go"

**STING'S P.O.V**

Nothing to do...

I got out of my seat and found my way train station. I got so sick that I couldn't get off the bus. The bus stopped and a man told me it was the last stop so I stood up and got off.

"Where the fuck am I" I said

All I saw was trees and more trees. I sniffed the air in attempt to find out where the hell I was, It smelled like strawberries, vanilla, and tears?

I walked towards the scent and I saw a blonde fairy with her face in her hands.

Not knowing what to do i asked"Why are you crying?

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

"Why are you crying?" a voice asked

I looked up and saw a Sting Eucliffe.

"Well, I wonder , my boyfriend cheated on me and called me weak on our anniversary, then I left my guild." I snapped at him.

"Chill, I was just trying to comfort you...Blondie"

"What did you just call me?" I angerly replied

"Hey, if you have no place to stay you can come to my guild." he said totally ignoring me

"Hey don't ignore people when they are talking to you!"

Sting started walking away.

"Sting wait up!" I said catching up to him

"Glad you can join me _Blondie._" he said putting stress on the word blondie

"You're blonde too." I said while hitting

"Whatever lets just go"

"Ok what ever you say _Stingy Bee_."

"Don't call me that ever again." he said as he glared at me

I laughed

"Oh I almost forgot."

"Yes?" I asked him

"Do you know which was the train station is?"

"Baka"

-to be continued-

**Natsu: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME THE BAD GUY!**

**Me: Cause**

**Natsu: AND SHE ENDS UP WITH THAT BASTARD! I think you got the roles mixed up!**

**Me: No I didn't, now be quiet.-glares-**

**Natsu: Aye sir!**

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu's side of the story

**Unexpected Love Story**

**XxxThekissfromafairyxxX****: I'm glad you like the story. I'll try to update as soon as possible! :D**

**axelialea****: Thank you for the ideas. It seems to be a good idea to kick Natsu out of Fairy Tail but he needs to be in the Grand Magic Games ( Lucy needs to pay Natsu back ), but I'll make Natsu jealous, maybe Lissanna too.**

This chapter is going to be Natsu's side of the story

Enjoy!- Aoi-san

I don't own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 2: Natsu's Side of the Story**

**NATSU'S P.O.V**

**BEFORE LUCY CAME IN THE GUILD**

I saw Lissanna come up to me

"Hey Lissanna, what do you need"

"Natsu, I have a favor to ask" she said with a smirk forming on her face

"What?" i curiously replied

"Break up with that slut, Lucy and go out with me insted

"HOW DARE YOU CALL LUCY A SLUT, I LOVE HER NOT YOU"

"Well then, 'Lucky" Lucy just might be dead by tomorrow "

"You wouldn't da- I was cut off by Lissanna planting her lips on mine

Just then Lucy walked in and I had no choice but to play along. I couldn't stand seeing Lucy crying. I was barely able to hold myself back from kissing her soft lips and telling her it was all Lissanna, but that would cost her, her life.

Damn you, Lissanna.

**NEXT DAY**

Lissanna was being so clingy she didn't let go of my arm for 2 hours! Then Lissanna tried to kiss me. Then I just snapped.

"GET OF ME YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU THREATENED TO KILL LUCY IF I DIDN'T BREAK UP WITH HER, AREN'T YOU SATISFIED YET?" I yelled at her

The whole guild was surprised

"Lissanna did you really do that to Lucy?" her sister, Mira asked

Lissanna didn't answer. I walked to the door and was about to push it open but...

"Natsu wait I lov-

I cut her off "Don't follow me" I said in a cold voice.

Then Lissanna charged at me with a sharp knife.

"I WON'T LET LUCY WIN! NATSU IS MINE!"

A thick sheet of ice was separating Lissanna and m.

"Gray what are you doing, let her kill me I deserve to die after how much I hurt Lucy"

"NATSU LIVE AND SUFFER, TELL LUCY SORRY. I WON'T LET YOU DIE UNTIL YOU FULFILL THAT TASK! LISTEN TO ME NATSU!" A scarlet haired mage said

"Thanks Erza, I swear I find her and bring her back."

"Good" Erza replied

" As for you Lissanna you need to say sorry to Lucy too. Fairy Tail won't forgive you until you do that."

"O-ok" Lissanna managed to say between sobs.

"Lets meet at the train station at 8 am. We're going to find Lucy."

-to be continued-

**Me: Todays guest is... Erza Scarlet! **

**Erza: Hello**

**Me: So what are you feelings towards Jellal?**

**Erza: I-i l-love J-J-Jel-Jellal very much.**

**Me: -secretly records- Great job Ezra, I need to send this to Jellal.**

**Erza: Please Aoi-san don't!**

**Me: Too bad I already did**

**Erza: NOOOOOO! my love life is ruined!**

See you soon!- Aoi-san


	3. Chapter 3: Sabertooth

**Unexpected Love Story**

Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/following

-Aoi-san

I don't own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 3: Sabertooth**

**LUCY P.O.V**

It has been three months since I left Fairy Tail. Sabertooth welcomed me with open arms. I have improved my magic a lot. I can summon five spirits at a time, I beat Sting in hand to hand combat (go Lucy!) and Rouge taught me how to wield swords.

The Master called Sting, Rouge, Yukino, Rufus, and me to his office.

"You five will be participating in the Grand Magic Games this year."

Yukino and me squealed and jumped up and down.

"Yay! We're going to the Grand Magic games"

"Blondie, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE MY EARS BLEED!" Sting shouted at me

"Sting, I think you're the one who's making people's ears bleed even if the don't have dragon hearing" Rouge muttered

"Yeah, how about you shut up now Stingy Bee." I retorted

"You wanna go, Blondie? I wouldn't be surprised if you backed down you can never beat STING THE GREAT!"

I started fake crying and kneeled down down with my hand in my face.

"So you d-don't like me you're just Natsu" I said in between fake sobs

Yukino knew what I was doing and backed me up.

"STING, apologize to Lucy right now!"

Sting kneeled beside me.

Sor-

He was cut of by me grabbing his arm and flipping him. He landed on the floor with a "CRASH"

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Damn you, YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD!" Sting said as he chased me around the guild

Everybody sweat dropped "GET BACK HERE, DAMN YOU" Sting yelled

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN FATASS"

Everyone just watched in silence until Master said

" How about I just tell you the information and you guys can tell them when they are done."

"Good idea. Just by looking at them, they won't finish soon." Rouge said

"This is one of the funniest fights Sting and Lucy have had. I have to memorize this. Rufus said.

**BACK TO STING AND LUCY**

Lucy called to her exceed, Rose, who was lavender with brown eyes, can you take me to the support beams?

" Sure, Lucy." she said and then went back to talk with Frosh and Lector.

"Lector come over here." Sting said annoyed

"No do it yourself, aren't you a big boy now?"

"Damn you!"

Lector, Frosh, and Rose flew up to the support beams and resumed their conversation.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Sting yelled to the sky

**FAIRY TAIL**

"I don't wanna go to the Grand Magic Games we need to search for Lucy!" Natsu started to whine

NATSU! Erza roared

"Aye sir.."

"Maybe Lucy joined another guild then she would be at the games" Erza reasoned with Natsu

"OK! Lets go to the games and find Lucy!"

Everybody sweatdropped

"He is definitely bipolar"

-to be continued-

**MIRA'S MATCHMAKING CORNER**

**Mira: Today's target is...**

**Romeo and Wendy!**

**-pushes Wendy in to Romeo-**

**Romeo: U-um Wendy I LOVE YOU!**

**Wendy: M-me too Romeo-kun**

**Mira: Young love is just too cute**

See you soon

Aoi-san


	4. Chapter 4: START!

**Unexpected Love Story**

Whiterose937888- I'm sorry they are not that long ,but don't blame me blame teachers who give out homework. I'll try to update around 1-3 days? Anyway glad you like it.

Veline Shee- When I got that idea when I was typing I couldn't stop laughing either. I'll try to update soon!

YamadaHikari- I felt bad for Rufus cause I he was silent the whole chapter besides that line. **(Rufus: Hey! You forgot about me!)**

I am a big fan of Jerza so I just had to put that in there.

Thanks for reading

~Aoi-san

**Chapter 4: START!**

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

We were on our way to Crocus to take part in the Grand Magic Games. I couldn't stop laughing

as I glanced to my left to see Sting turning green to purple.

"Not so high and mighty now, Sting" I said giggling

Sting stood up and pointed a finger at me "I'll get you o-one d-day" Sting feebly said then he collapsed

Rouge wasn't that bad, probably because his head was resting on Yukino's lap.

"Hey, Rufus, what was Sting's funniest sick face ever?"I innocently asked

"D-damn you B-blondie." Sting said

"I have no idea, they are all funny. I have memorized 509 of Stings funny sick expressions." Rufus stated

"D-damn you t-to Rufus."

The train finally stopped

"We have now reached Crocus"

"Yes!" Sting yelled and blew a hole through the roof of the train

"Sting that's coming out of your share of money we get on missions." Rouge stated in a flat tone

"Dammit" Sting cursed

**APPROXIMATELY 30 MINUTES AND 25.9 SECONDS LATER (me trying to sound smart)**

We were at our hotel. We received three rooms and drew numbers to see what rooms we would be in. Unfortunately I drew the same number as Sting. Yukino and Rouge couldn't make eye contact because they were both blushing. Rufus drew the single room and Sting got all mad.

"Rufus can I trade with you? Pleaseee!" Sting begged

"No"

"Whyy!" He whined

"Cause it annoys you."

We all went to our rooms there was only one bed and I screamed "I call this one. You can sleep on the couch."

Sting pouted

** MIDNIGHT**

Suddenly there was a staircase leading up to a big looking maze with a lot of twists and turns. It looked like a piece of art work

"It's time to kick some ass" Sting said getting up from the couch

We took a bunch of turns. I had no idea where the hell we were, but apparently Rufus did. About 40 minutes later we were at the finish. I high-fived Yukino.

"Congratulations! Your team is the first to finish!" a pumpkin headed dude said

Shortly later came Fairy Tail B, Raven Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and Fairy Tail A.

"Now let's introduce the contestants!

From Sabertooth we have...

Sting Eucliffe

Rouge Cheney

Rufus Lohr

Yukino Aguria

annnd

Lucy Heartfillia!

**ERZA'S P.O.V**

"Lucy Heartfillia" Mato announced

Lucy was here...

I looked at the rest of my team and they were just as bewildered as I was.

Why was Lucy with Sabertooth.

She looked a little different too. Her hair had grown out and stopped at her mid thighs. She was wearing a white top that stopped at her waist showing her belly button. Over that was a black leather jacket and she was wearing black combat boots and black short shorts.

Is that really Lucy?

-to be continued-

**Me: Today's guest is Fried Justine!**

**So, how's your love life with Mira?**

**Fried: Please don't ask that kind of stuff Aoi-san I'll answer any other question**

**Me: Hmm...ok **

**How's Mira's Love life with you?**

**Fried: That's the same question!**

**Me: -gets annoyed- -ties Fried to a tree branch by his feet so he is hanging upside down-**

**Fried: Fine, you win. It is good. Happy now?**

**Me: Yes! -skips away-**

**Fried: LET ME DOWN!**

**-silence-**

Poor Fried , but thats what he gets for pissing Aoi-san off.

Hope you enjoyed

See you soon

~Aoi-san


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Love Story**

Sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter. I typed that late at night.

I'm listening to Gumi, she is my favorite vocaloid!

silentviolet0330- I hate those kinds of fanfics too!

Thanks for reading!

~Aoi-san

**Chapter 5**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"The first event is Hidden! Teams please choose a member to participate! "

OK! The participants will be...

Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel

Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus

Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail A

Juvia Lockster from Fairy Tail B

Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale

Nullpuding from Raven Tail

Rufus Lohr from Sabertooth

Yaeger from Quatro Cerberus

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

**AFTER HIDDEN**

Rufus great job! We're in first!

"The first battle of the day is..

Lucy Heartfilla from Sabertooth

VS

Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"

Mato announced

"Go Lucy!" my team cheered

**LUCY P.O.V**

I entered the field.

"Blondie... come at me with all you got." a demented red headed girl said

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "All I got? I can beat the likes of you without trying." I said with a bad aura around me. I woke up in a particularly bad mood because Sting dumped water on me

"Lets see if your saying that after the match Blondie."

"Start!"

She charged at me and just by placing my finger on her forehead I stopped her.

My magic power was paralyzing her. I quickly grabbed her arm and flipped her to the other side of the arena. I heard her scream. She crashed into the wall creating a lot of dust. As the dust cleared I saw she was knocked out.

**NATSU'S P.O.V**

"The winner is Lucy Heartfillia! 10 points for Sabertooth!" Weird Pumpkin Dude said

She just stood at the center as she was showered with cheers and gave a smirk.

Is that Luce?

I saw her go up to the Saber bastards and a white girl hugged her and then her and that dickhead Sting started a conversation with her. Then he glanced at me a smirk appearing on his face.

Before I realized it my body was covered with flames.

"Hold it Flame Brain, I understand you're upset about Lucy and all but you don't have to burn the balcony!" The Ice Princess said

"NATSU!" Erza roared apparently I had burned her cake

Gray just watched as Erza dragged me off to who knows where to beat me up.

I hate you Sting Eucliffe.

**STING P.O.V**

Me and Lucy started a small argument about who was stronger. Her pouty face was so cute.

I glanced up and saw Dragneel staring at us. I smirked at him, and I saw him burst into flames. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Sting what's so funny?" Lucy's voice asked

I explained what happened and she started laughing with me.

**NATSU'S P.O.V**

When I got back I was covered in bruises but I didn't care when I saw Sting and Lucy laughing together. The image of Sting and Lucy kissing appeared in my mind. I will get you back Lucy just you wait, you don't belong with Sabertooth.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The five Sabertooth mages went out to eat in a restaurant around their hotel. Suddenly Sting let out a growl.

"What's the matter Sting?"Lucy asked

"Natsu Dragneel has arrived. I had him memorized."Rufus commented

"What's a fairy doing here?"Sting growled

"None of your business." Natsu replied

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"Natsu roared as he lunged at Sting

"STING!"Lucy yelled

-to be continued-

**Natsu: So the next chapter is going to be me beating up Sting and taking Lucy back right!**

**Me: No.**

**Natsu: Why not!**

**Sting: Obviously because I'm better than you.**

**Demon Mira and Erza: DON'T INTERFERE WITH LUCY AND STING!**

See you soon

~Aoi-san


	6. Chapter 6:Why Are You Here?

**Unexpected Love Story**

Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I thought I would! Gomenasai!

StarryWhiteSky- Then I will try my best to keep you alive.

NekoNekoChan2-I love love triangles too!

proud to be foreveralone-What are you talking about cliffhangers are awesome!

**Chapter 6: Why are you here?**

**STING'S P.O.V**

"STING!" Lucy shouted

As Natsu charged at me a redhead blocked his way.

"Natsu what are you doing? In the book of rules it says contestants cannot have battles outside of the arena during the length of the Grand Magic Games. Now go back to the hotel!" The redhead said

"A-aye sir!" Natsu said as he scrambled away

"Sorry about that Lucy."

"It's fine Erza. They say idiots can't die."Lucy replied

"HEY! ARE YOU CALLING ME, THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE, AN IDIOT!" I yelled

She ignored me and continued talking.

"So how is Fairy Tail doing?"

"Good, how about you? I see you have gotten a new boyfriend."The girl, Erza, replied

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" We shouted at the same time

"Don't feed Mira false information!" Lucy said

"Maybe..." Erza considered

"Very amusing, this will be one of my funniest memories yet!" Rufus commented

"Well then we need to go, see you!" Lucy said

"Bye!" Erza replied

"Hey what happened to Rouge and Yukino?" I asked

"They went to get ice cream because you guys were taking to long."Rufus said

"Hey! I want ice cream too!"

"Sting, you sound like a five year old."

"I don't!"

We started another fight...

**THE NEXT DAY**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Sabertooth is currently in first place!

"Today's first event is...

CHARIOT!

Teams please choose a member to participate!"

"I'll do it."Sting said after he saw Natsu step up.

"Sting I don't think you sho-"Rouge was cut of by thee speaker loudly saying Sting's name

"Crap."Lucy said

**AFTER CHARIOT**

Sting came stumbling back to his team looking slightly green.

"I told you not to do it. I guess no one ever listens to me." Then Rouge went to sulk in a corner.

"Time for the first match of the day...

Toby from Lamia Scale

VS.

Kurohebi from Raven Tail!

MATCH START!" Mato exclaimed

Kurohebi easily won that match.

The day proceeded with Elfman VS. Bacchus

and Mira VS. Jenny

Finally it was the last match of the day.

"Kagura VS. Yukino!"Mato announced

They both went out to the arena.

Yukino opened two gates at once and attacked Kagura. Kagura dodged and then defeated Yukino.

"Yukino!" Sabertooth shouted

Rouge was gripping the railing so hard Lucy was staring at it shocked that it didn't break yet.

"Our guild needs to be made out of this stuff, considering how Lucy and Sting fight all the time."Rufus said

"That's all Lucy's fault."Sting said

And they started another argument.

Yukino stumbled to us she had tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Rouge wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Lets leave them alone."I said while dragging Sting and Rufus outside.

-to be continued-

**Me:Gray...**

**Gray:What do you want?**

**Me: I heard you and Juvia are dating.**

**Gray: -blushes- Where did you here that.**

**Me: What about Lyon through?**

**Gray: Idk?**

**Me: GRAY YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!**

**Gray: -Laying half dead on the floor- b-bi-polar freak...**

**Natsu: I know right!**

**Me: You're the one to talk.**

****Hope you enjoyed!

~Aoi-san


End file.
